Antorcha de luz
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Aioria había tenido días buenos y días malos, muchísimos de ambos, pero ninguno como aquel. Ese era simplemente especial, probablemente el mejor día de su vida. AioriaxMarin.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

 **Summary:** Aioria había tenido días buenos y días malos, muchísimos de ambos, pero ninguno como aquel. Ese era simplemente especial, probablemente el mejor día de su vida. AioriaxMarin.

 **NdA:** _This is pure sweetness!_ Y también es un placer culposo. De pronto se me ha antojado escribir algo con final feliz y ya. Este relato acontece en un semi-UA postguerras donde los Santos Dorados están vivos y Atenea está de regreso en el Santuario.

 **Antorcha de Luz**

Había tenido días buenos y días malos, muchísimos de ambos, pero ninguno como aquel. Ese, en particular, fue una locura de principio a fin. Un sube y baja de emociones que lo mantuvo al borde del colapso en un par de ocasiones. Aioria se había sentido tan feliz como aterrorizado, tan pletórico como agotado. Jamás se habría imaginado lo amplia que era su capacidad de sentir y lo intensos que podían ser dichos sentimientos.

Así que, cuando todo hubo terminado, cuando las felicitaciones cesaron y, cuando por fin el montón de visitas a Leo se habían marchado para obsequiarles algo de privacidad, Aioria reparó en lo verdaderamente exhausto que se sentía.

Solo alcanzó a tumbarse en un extremo de la cama, desde donde alcanzaba a ver a Marin, pero no a importunarla. Estaba profundamente dormida, con aquella preciosa maraña de bucles rojos cayéndole sobre el rostro. Con cuidado de no despertarla, acarició un mechón de cabello y lo apartó. No pudo retirar la mirada; y ahí se quedó, perdido en ella.

Ni siquiera reparó en el momento en que los ojos se le cerraron y cayó dormido. Solo que, de pronto, había experimentado una paz absoluta que le ganó la batalla y lo llevó a rastras hasta los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Cuánto tiempo durmió? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Solo que, el tiempo que fuera, había sido un sueño profundo, tranquilo… y feliz.

Despertó al sentir el suave toque de Shion sobre su hombro. Primero se sintió confundido. Después, sufrió un pequeño ataque de pánico que lo obligó a incorporarse sobre la cama a toda velocidad, con movimientos torpes. Miró de un lado a otro, sin comprender lo que sucedía, hasta que el propio Maestro se vio obligado a suplicarle por calma, antes de que un infarto sobreviniera y terminara inconsciente, o muerto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

—Tranquilo—escuchó la voz de Shion, dulce y empática, hablando entre murmullos y urgiéndole a hacer lo mismo—, todo está bien.

—Sí… sí… Estoy bien también—balbuceó, revolviéndose el cabello. Pero solo consiguió calmarse cuando divisó el rostro de Marin, dormida a su lado, arrullando en brazos aquel precioso bulto de pañales. El vaivén de su respiración pacífica lo tranquilizó, e incluso lo hizo sonreír. Entonces, buscó y cuestionó al lemuriano. —¿Qué sucede?

—Es hora—afirmó.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Ya ha amanecido. Es temprano aún, pero la princesa espera por ti.

—Entiendo. —Frotó sus ojos adormecidos y no pudo reprimir un bostezo. Al abandonar la cama, se estiró, hasta que su espalda, contrahecha por el estrés, se alineó de nuevo. —¿Estás seguro que hay que hacerlo de este modo?

—Es protocolo.

—No es uno muy común.

—Con más razón. Es un día especial. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, no. No es necesario. Solo dame un minuto para arreglarme un poco y cambiarme de ropa, ¿quieres? —Pero Shion sabía que el tiempo que tuviera lo gastaría contemplando aquel nuevo tesoro que Leo resguardaba. Se sentía culpable de irrumpir algo tan preciado de ese modo, de anteponer la costumbre y arrebatar esos minutos que le pertenecían a él y a la Amazona.

—Te esperaré—aseveró, mientras lo veía marchar en dirección al cuarto de baño—. Mientras más pronto vayamos, más pronto podrás regresar—presionó, porque de otro modo, Aioria nunca hubiera sido capaz de arrancar los ojos de ellas.

Ellas.

Sí, _sus_ ellas. Porque, de pronto, tenía dos.

Como siempre, estaba Marin, su Marin; hermosa y perfecta Águila. Y, ahora, también estaba aquel pedacito de persona que dormía acunada entre los brazos de su madre, ese ángel diminuto que eran tan ave, como felina: una pequeña leona con alas para surcar el cielo, del cual sería reina absoluta.

Era suya, de ambos. Lo mejor de cada uno, en una pequeñita, quien sin lugar a dudas, crecería para superarlos a ellos.

" _Heredó la belleza de su madre"_ , había dicho Arles, y Aioria no podía negarlo. Piel nívea de porcelana, contrastante con el rosa de sus labios y sus mejillas; aquel incipiente cabello rojizo, de un tono menos intenso que el de Marin, quizás acallado por las mechas más rubias, que seguramente venían del Santo. _"También heredó el temperamento de su padre",_ y es que, al nacer, había gritado con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, impaciente y demandante de cariño, y solo había detenido su llanto cuando Marin la tomó en brazos y la mano del león buscó la suya, haciendo que la mano diminuta se aferrara a uno de sus dedos.

A partir de ese momento, nada más importó. El mundo se le desdibujó y todas las penurias que los habían llevado hasta ahí, desaparecieron.

Los temores de perderlas a ambas, que lo habían acosado en forma de pesadillas por muchas noches, se vieron como un pasado muy distante. Y esas insufribles horas sosteniendo la mano de Marin, viéndola sufrir, lucieron irreales al contemplar la sonrisa radiante que iluminó su rostro cuando todo hubo terminado. Incluso las dudas se transformaron en esperanza, muy en contra de todo pronóstico.

Por una vez, los dioses habían sido benévolos, regocijándose con él. Todo había terminado… o, en realidad, apenas empezaba.

Salió del cuarto de baño unos minutos después, con los rizos dorados empapados de agua y sintiéndose un poco más relajado. Sin embargo, su rostro aún denotaba lo larga que había sido la noche para las dos.

Shion ya no estaba dentro de la habitación, pero el león estaba seguro de que esperaba por él afuera.

Se pasó la toalla por la cabeza, en un último intento de secar el agua que goteaba de la melena revuelta. Después la pasó por el cuello y por su espalda desnuda, donde algunas gotitas habían resbalado. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la orilla de la cama. Permaneció ahí, en silencio, deleitándose con la imagen que tenía frente a él. Sin darse cuenta, sonrió.

Tomó la primera camisa que encontró y se enfundó en ella. Tenía que marcharse, antes de que el Patriarca volviera a insistir. No quería irse, pero tampoco tenía más opciones.

Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó de nuevo al lecho y, con todo cuidado, besó la cabellera color fuego de la Amazona.

—¿Te vas ya? —A pesar de lo delicada de su caricia, Marin despertó. Habló en un murmullo y, aunque apenas se movió, la pequeña se revolvió en sus brazos.

—Debo ir al Templo Papal, a rendir informe a Atenea. Es… tradición. —Tradición que a él no le gustaba y que a Marin no le encajaba, a juzgar por la expresión de extrañeza en su rostro. —Volveré de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?

—Estaremos bien.

—Lo sé. —Acarició la cabeza de la niña con ternura, para después ir en busca los labios de la pelirroja. Al encontrarlos, su boca se apropió de ellos, en un beso que dijo todo lo que las palabras no alcanzaban a expresar. —Te quiero. Las quiero a ambas—musitó al dejarla ir. Y hablaba con la más pura de las verdades: eran su todo, eran su vida. Sus ojos verdes se perdieron en el azul de los de Águila, como sucedía siempre que sus miradas se encontraban con tal intensidad. Muchas veces, eso era todo lo que bastaba para ambos: una mirada. —Tengo que irme. —Se repitió; más para él que para ella.

Marin asintió mientras lo miraba marchar. Pero justo cuando su mano se posó en el pomo de la puerta, su voz le hizo detenerse.

—Te quiero también. —La sonrisa en sus labios creció. —Las dos te queremos.

-x-

El camino hasta el trono nunca le había resultado más largo, ni tampoco lo había recorrido con más orgullo del que sentía en ese momento. Estaba exhausto, física y emocionalmente. Estaba seguro que se notaba en su mirada adormilada. Pero también estaba exageradamente feliz, tanto que le resultaba imposible borrarse la refulgente sonrisa de los labios.

Al llegar al final de la alfombra escarlata, a los pies del trono, sus ojos chocaron con los de la diosa. Encontró en su rostro una sonrisa tan grande como la suya y un gesto de complicidad que le recordó que, quien se mantenía de pie frente a él bien podía ser la reencarnación de Atenea, pero no dejaba de ser la pequeña y dulce Saori. De hecho, podría jurar que en aquel instante, se trataba más de la segunda, que de la primera.

—Está aquí, princesa—dijo, con toda la formalidad que su voz le permitió, toda vez que su rodilla tocó el piso. —Justo como las estrellas dijeron, llegó esta madrugada, bajo la protección de Leo. _Su_ protegida.

—Es una niña. —Por mucho que trató de detenerla, una risa escapó de la garganta de la diosa. Aioria asintió y Saori continuó, con una emoción infantil en la voz. —¿Ella y su madre están bien?

—Están… perfectas. —Y no solo se trataba de que, a sus ojos, fueran las dos mujeres más bellas del Universo, sino también a que todo había acontecido como una gran bendición. Las interminables horas en labor de parto habían sido una tortura también para él, pero nunca, _nunca_ , algo tan tortuoso había tenido un resultado tan precioso.

—Entonces, Leo, ¿cuidarás de ella, por mí?

—Cada día de mi vida.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la diosa se ensanchó, repleta de satisfacción. Después, descendió con parsimonia los tres escalones que la separaban de su Santo. Sin soltar a Niké, te tendió la mano.

—Vamos, Aioria. —El león la contempló con curiosidad. Tenía la sensación de que el protocolo acababa de irse por la borda. —Quiero ir a verla.

—Pero… —Su mirada esmeralda se desvió hasta Shion, quien contemplaba la escena tan confundido como él, pero no menos risueño.

—Quiero conocerla. Quiero llevarla en brazos y, después, si les parece, darle mi bendición. —Y un enorme beso de bienvenida. Eso era seguro.

Aioria no pudo resistirse. Era imposible negar cualquier cosa a su joven diosa, así como también era altamente improbable que se perdiera la oportunidad de presumir a la pequeña cachorra. Además, estaba más que ansioso de volver a Leo y encerrarse ahí hasta el final de los tiempos, con aquella diminuta familia que en unas pocas horas lo había hecho más feliz de que lo que fuese en todo el resto de su vida.

Saori se tomó de su brazo y volteó hacia su Patriarca. Sus ojos lo dijeron todo, de tal modo que Shion no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y, tan solo unos segundos más tarde, aparecieron en la quinta casa.

Y la joven diosa cumplió su promesa. Con dulzura y mimo, la sostuvo en brazos, como la brillante tía y protectora que sería desde aquel instante. La cundió a besos y se maravilló cuando abrió perezosamente sus ojos, felinos y verdes, y la contempló con curiosidad, solo para ignorarla más tarde, después de soltar un gran bostezo.

Como diosa, también cumplió su parte; posando la mano sobre aquella cabecilla, cubierta de cabellos finos, la ungió como uno de los suyos.

Mientras, sus padres observaban absortos y recelosos, pero también encantados. No existía duda de que, a pesar del difícil destino que le deparaba, la pequeña llegaba arropada en cariño. No solo el suyo, sino el de muchos.

—¿Le han elegido un nombre? —León y Águila se miraron. Asintieron, prácticamente a la vez.

—Olena—respondió él, henchido de felicidad y de orgullo—. Se llamará Olena.

-FIN-

* * *

" _No hay palabra ni pincel, que llegue a manifestar amor de padre."_

Mateo Alemán

* * *

 **NdA:** Les advertí. Les advertí que estoy en modo _Gato-Obsesión_ (y es un caso grave esta vez, únicamente curable por una más grave obsesión paralela con Afro y Mask de la que soy incapaz de escribir por el momento).

Este mini fanfic es pura autoindulgencia: solo porque me apeteció y porque puedo hacerlo :P Hace mucho que tenía esta idea rondando por la cabeza, pero tampoco me había atrevido a darle forma, ni a escribirla. Me siento un poco rara con este fic, porque lo cierto es que tengo la teoría de que, si algo Marin nunca le daría al gato, probablemente sería un gatito. Y no porque piense que podrían ser malos padres, sino lo contrario. Creo que lo que la detendría sería precisamente la idea de criar niños en un Santuario como el suyo u_u'

Eso no quita que veo a Aioria como típico padre consentidor y enamorado de sus cachorros xD (y que alguna vez le diera el gusto de tener alguno).

Pero ya divagué lo suficiente… Si algún día me nace escribir algo más de la enana, vendrá como un nuevo capítulo en este mismo fic!

Ejem… si hay algún lector de "Las Doce Tareas Doradas" por aquí, ¡solo quisiera pedir que no desesperen! Estoy trabajando en ese fic tanto como puedo. He estado un poco enredada con la trama, pero creo que estoy a punto de solucionarlo ;) Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia T_T

Como ya saben: ¡Todos los reviews son bienvenidos, agradecidos y apreciados! ¡Gracias por animarse a escribirlos!

 _Sunrise Spirit_

P.D. Olena significa "Antorcha de luz". De ahí el título.


End file.
